narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Gōkuni Tei-Kyoku/Military
|image name=Gokuni.jpg |english=Gōkuni Empire |unnamed clan=No |kanji=連合国の帝国局 |romaji=Rengō Kuni no Teikoku-kyoku |literal=Imperial Directorate of Allied States |Current Leader=Tobias Augustus Keys |other= |affiliations=Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Otogakure, Iwagakure |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} "The world is changing, Tsuchikage-sama, and I'm sure you can agree that it'd be prudent to be ahead of the curve rather than being left behind. I'm simply interested in building a more connected world through trade and intelligence gathering. Intelligence gathering in particular will allow the major villages to better coordinate with one another and respond to transnational threats such as the recent Serean disaster. Just imagine if our villages were better connected prior to that. The first village to be attacked by that wretched creature could have warned the other ones, provided reliable intel that would have allowed the other ones to better prepare for an impending attack." - Tobias Augustus Keys Overview To solidify their existence as a world power, Tobias has commissioned the most brilliant shinobi architects, engineers, and scientist to build an arsenal capable of defending against the most grave threats the empire could possibly encounter. The Congregate Imperial Hierarchy The highest "conventional" rank reachable in The Congregate is the Lord General Militant or Taishogun. This rank brings with it command of armies of almost limitless number, and the responsibility for command of a whole theater of operations. It is the duty of the Lord General Militant to ensure military objectives are met. Regiments vary immensely in size, structure, and purpose from small, deadly, armored regiments, to bewilderingly large numbers of siege infantry. In truth, the regiment is a difficult thing to define, but some might classify it thusly: a regiment is the operational unit of The Congregate, a discrete formation of Congregationalists, all trained and equipped to operate in a single way. At the top of every regiment in the Imperial Army is a single officer, commonly given the rank of Colonel, who serves as the frontline commander. From highest to lowest, the ranks of the Imperial Army include: ❖ Lord Commander Militant/Taishogun (supreme commander of The Congregate) ❖ Warmaster (special rank only bestowed upon a general officer who leads a Crusade) ❖ Lord Commander (supreme military commander of one of the five Imperial Segments) ❖ Lord General Militant (supreme military commander of a designated theater of operations i.e. Combatant Commander) ❖ General (various different titles for this rank exist) ❖ Colonel (various different titles for this rank exist) ❖ Major ❖ Captain (various different titles for this rank exist) ❖ Lieutenant ❖ Sergeant ❖ Corporal ❖ Trooper Royal Guard A relatively small regiment in the Imperial Army that is tasked with protecting not only the Emperor and his extended family, but all members of Gōkuni's aristocracy and political elite. Comprised of trained shinobi and non-shinobi soldiers alike, this army is blessed with the most skilled warriors that Gōkuni Tei-Kyoku has to offer. Royal Guard2.jpg Royal Guard.jpg The Imperial Army The Imperial Army is the largest military force of the Gokuni Empire and also serves as the empire's primary combat force and first line of defense. It is comprised of countless millions of men and women -- hundreds of different regiments, supported by a vast array of light and heavy armored vehicles that provide the army's primary offensive punch. They are usually the first force to respond to a threat if they break through the empire's barrier. They also garrison major locations of strategic or cultural interest to the empire and are often found in defensive roles. The sheer amount of force that the Imperial Army can bring to bear on the enemy is devastating, but is not as direct or as precise as their Imperial Navy. There is no universal uniform or regimental command hierarchy in the Imperial Army, although it is compulsory for every regiment to have at least one Commissar to maintain the discipline and morale of the men while watching for any signs of corruption or taint in the ranks. Regiments ❖ In large-scale crusades that usually involve large armies of the Imperial Army, High Commanders are often found directing the crusade effort from the rear, keeping with him representatives from the various Imperial Army regiments. However, when necessary, the High Commander may take to the battlefield with his aides and bodyguard, boosting his men's morale with his mere presence. High Commanders have a higher rank than other officers normally found at the front lines. A commander has the choice of which regiment to lead from the front, but they can be put into the major sections of all different types of Imperial Army regiments. ❖ The senior-most officer of an Imperial Army company leads his troops as part of a Command Squad. This is the heart of an Imperial army, from where the Company Commander can disseminate orders, execute the Regimental Commander's battle strategy and direct the actions of specific units. The Command Squads typically number five men - the Senior Officer and four of the unit's most competent troopers. They are often given additional training and equipment, enabling them to function as combat medics,operators and other orderlies. A soldier who has displayed gallantry above and beyond the call of duty is often inducted into such Command Squads. The Prime Battalion A special group of soldiers within The Congregate who specialize in the use of the Matador class mech-suit. The Matador class mech-suit is the staple of technological advancement in the Imperium, allowing ordinary citizens to increase their physical capabilities to tremendous heights. The suits are powered by large Gelel stones that enable their various defense, offense, and supplementary functions to operate. The Matador-class mech suit was developed by Allico Industries. Each suit is equipped with numerous optics as well as personal defense measures. The suit emits both a kinetic barrier and an energy field (APS) that allow the wearer to take some hits before they themselves truly take damage. It is comprised of state-of-the-art nanotechnology that allows it to operate under the whims of the soldier wearing it. This requires the wearer to have cybernetic implants installed in their brain to allow for seamless control over the nanites. This allows the suit to receive, but not interrupt, the nerves transmission of electrical messages that encourage muscle movement, making the exoskeleton a true extension of one's own body. Jigoku no Tenshiningyō Ryodan Temperance.jpg Patience.jpg Kindness.jpg Humility.jpg Diligence.jpg Chastity.jpg Charity.jpg Jigoku no Tenshiningyō Ryodan (地獄の天使人形旅団, J.T.R) is the revered group of puppeteers who operate as a distinct fighting unit of the Imperial Army. Having trained under some of the best puppeteers in the world, the members of Jigoku no Tenshiningyō Ryodan are one of the fiercest groups that the imperial army has to offer. Combining unparalleled mastery in Kugutsu with the advanced technology that the Congregate has to offer makes for a deadly combination. Imperial Navy Rank Hierarchy Commissioned officers represent the highest ranks of the Imperial Navy personnel and their commissions usually can only be granted by the Battle Fleet Administration. ❖ Lord High-Admiral - Also called a Battle fleet Commander, Lord High-Admiral is the highest rank of the Imperial Navy. Only five of these individuals exist. Each is responsible for the Imperial Navy's fighting forces across thousands of miles in their allotted portion of the world. ❖ Lord-Admiral - A Lord-Admiral, or Sector Commander, is responsible for all naval operations in a given sector and has direct command of units of the battle fleet allocated to that sector. ❖ Admiral - An Admiral is allocated command of a portion of a sector's fleet and responsibility for the security of a handful of naval territories and the vast tracts of wild sea that lies in-between. ❖ Vice-Admiral - By long tradition, a Vice-Admiral commands the leading division of a fleet, the part that would equate to the vanguard of a terrestrial force. In later times this has come to mean commanding a force of light cruisers and Destroyers charged with scouting for the enemy, charting navigational hazards and long-range patrolling. ❖ Rear-Admiral - In the past, when an entire Battle fleet might be massed together, the thousands of ships present would be divided into three commands, each under the command of their own Admiral. The Rear-Admiral was the youngest and least experienced flag officer in the fleet and so would be given charge of the rearmost division as the one least likely to see combat. Over time this flag rank has evolved into a largely administrative post charged with coordinating repair facilities, refueling ships, forming convoys and other rear echelon activities. Time spent as a Rear-Admiral is seen as essential for a flag officer who aspires to higher ranks to demonstrate their facility with logistics and high-level planning. ❖ Commodore - Also sometimes called a Group Commander, the rank of Commodore was originally only a temporary one given to a senior Captain placed in charge of a squadron of ships. Over time the rank of Commodore has found its way into permanent usage as what were once temporary squadrons stabilized into regular patrol routes and areas of responsibility. On rare and terrible occasions when capital ships join together in squadrons the senior Captain is still promoted to Commodore for the duration of the engagement. ❖ Lord-Captain - Sometimes also referred to as Flag-Captain, Lord-Captain is an honorific rank normally applied to Captains who command vessels on detached duty. ❖ Captain - Imperial Navy Captains are the masters of all that they survey. Aloof and uncompromising, these figures are unbowed by the awesome responsibility entrusted to them. These exceptional individuals hold full command of an Imperial Navy warship and all the souls that reside within it. ❖ Commander - A Commander is a subordinate officer rank that is in charge of individual Escort-class vessels, with a Captain or Commodore holding overall command of an Escort squadron. However, an officer with the rank of Commander might also be found as the commanding officer of a squadron of system vessels, wing commander of the Attack Craft onboard a carrier ship, or placed in charge of a naval staton. ❖ Lieutenant - A lieutenant is a junior commissioned officer who is usually placed in direct command of system-defense ships and monitors. It is more common to find Lieutenants acting as second-in-command aboard Escort-class ships, as part of the vast bridge crew found on a capital vessel, or in an Attack Craft squadron acting as a Sail Leader. A Lieutenant is regarded as having true potential and the opportunity for further advancement up the Imperial Navy's chain of command. ❖ Midshipman - A Midshipman is the junior-most "officer" rank in the Imperial Navy. Midshipmen are actually better described as students with an officer's rank. Technically afforded an officer's respect, they are nevertheless still in demanding training to become true officers, and many of their duties are "hands-on" opportunities to learn. Midshipmen are so-called because they traditionally have quarters somewhere in a warship's midsection, far from the command bridge. The Imperial Navy is one of the armed forces of Gokuni Tei-Kyoku. While the Imperial Army represents the Empire's ground forces, the Imperial Navy is responsible for the fleets of battleships that maintain order between the lands outside of the Empire, for all air support provided to the infantry of the Imperial Army, and for transporting those soldiers across the world. Additionally, there is a fairly large coalition of pirates that regularly act as privateers in service of the empire. Technology and Weapons of Gokuni The Congregate is the largest and most diverse military organization that the shinobi world has ever known. Boasting nigh uncountable numbers and equipped with cutting-edge technology and heavy war puppets, The Congregate serves as both the hammer and the anvil of Gokuni Tei-Kyoku. Research Primary Tech: Cybernetics Gokuni soldiers are quite adept at cybernetic technology, though it is fairly new in their society. Gokuni cybernetics are used to augment humans, resulting in the creation of cyborgs, superior AI, and enhancements to the human brain. IPA and Congregate computers are generally lightning fast and utilize a blend between a quantum medium and superconducting filament threading CPUs. Through this near unparalleled understanding of cybernetics, the line between man and machine in the Congregate world is blurred to the point where they could be considered one in the same. In the time that has passed since Tobias' sudden increase in his technological understanding, Imperials have advanced to a near technological singularity with nanomachines, although this sort of technology has yet to leak into the general public to a large degree. Capable of dissemblance into the respective sub-molecular materials and even to basic atomic structures in some instances, the efficiency and capability of Gokuni nanomachines are what allows the Congregate to create ultra-pure alloys and materials to craft the weapons and tools of the empire's war machine. Secondary Tech: Advanced shields and energy weapons - Utilizing much of the knowledge the Congregate has gained from its own research. The Congregate has developed some remarkably advanced energy weapons whose energy-based properties allow them to rip through most armors, and have also eliminated the need for physical ammunition. These weapons are powered by the massive store of Gelel Stones, owned and mined by the empire, located in the one of its territories. They have specialized technology which allows them to harness and manipulate energy within the Gelel Stones themselves. In addition to weapons that weaponize gelel energy itself, electromagnetic firearms have become a standard feature of technology in the Congregate. Utilizing metals modified at molecular and atomic scales to produce effective propulsion and capacity, the production of Gokuni EM weaponry has been elevated to a near art-form in the culture of the Congregate. While power and efficiency provided by EM weaponry allows much better damage, the scales of power in EM weaponry do not result in the expected destruction and power that is typically shown in other science-fiction narratives. Railguns: Railguns use magnetic rails to fire solid chunks of matter at breakneck speeds fast enough to challenge even the fastest of shinobi. The accurate range of railguns is very good, but due to technical limitations it cannot use onboard guidance. This results in a fairly rapid drop in accuracy at extreme ranges. The largest railguns are mounted on city defense points, military installations, and on the larger ships of the empire. Muzzle velocity ranges between 94% the speed of the latter stages of the Eight Gates and 99% of that speed depending on atmospheric conditions/density and weapon size. Larger weapons present faster muzzle velocity for fired projectiles. A mass accelerator propels a solid metal slug using precisely-controlled electromagnetic attraction and repulsion. The slug is designed to squash or shatter on impact, increasing the energy it transfers to the target. If this were not the case, it would simply punch a hole right through, doing minimal damage. However, mass accelerators produce recoil equal to their impact energy. This is mitigated somewhat by the mass effect fields that rounds are suspended within, but weapon recoil is still the prime limiting factor on slug velocity. Gokuni shield technology is also some of the most advanced known to the world, where most factions utilize shields and other barrier technology to stop or slow enemy weapons, Congregate shields can also strip the kinetic energies from projectiles, rendering them harmless. In addition to the diffusive energy properties of Congregate shields, explosives and other splash-effect weapons are typically resisted by the properties of Congregate shields. The Shield systems vary in complexity as the system supporting the projection becomes more complex. For large ships, the projection of the shield hovers off the solid ship within. This often is determined by the power out of the shield. Since the larger crafts are able to support a greater output of energy, the shield may project farther. This projection of the shield allows for much smaller craft, like frigates and corvettes, to be sheltered within the protective array. Unlike the vessel projecting the shield, the ships within the shield they are not projecting are incapable of firing out of the protective field. The shield can be redirected from covering the entirety of the ship to a concentrated section. This bolsters the particular zone projecting a shield substantially, but leaves the rest of the vessel exposed. Such a complex ability, however, is restricted to the larger crafts. Frigates and corvette class vessels lack the necessary directional projectors, or even the power to support them. They do, however have similar shields, though for obvious reasons do not compare to their larger counterparts. The more advanced shields are known as PAGS, or Protean Amplified Gelel Shield. The lighter shields are known as AGS. Amplified Personal Shields, or APS, are shields that are projected from a very small generator located on a soldier's person. These shields allow for protection against small arms in small doses. The larger the caliber, obviously the more the drain. The shields can, however, recharge should no further rounds deplete the energy sustaining said shield. The shields do however emit a strong heat signature upon thermals and are ill advised during special operations. Should engagement be inevitable, the shields can be activated, as well as powered down, at the users discretion. These shield systems can, however, be replaced with personal stealth fields. Personal Stealth Field - They do not protect against weaponry and simply distort the wearers appearance to give the illusion of invisibility. This is done by a holographic field that functions similarly to a lens. However, instead of light passing through it, it curves the light around an object, and displaying what is behind the cloaked object, or person. In addition to making the user invisible, it also renders any energy signature they would produce untraceable. This does not require significant energy output and therefore produces next to nothing for heat, giving it the ultimate form of stealth. It cannot, however, work in tandem with a shield. Only one system may be installed at any one time. Fortunately, the systems are small, and modular, and can be carried on personnel for in field swapping. Logistics The Congregate is not a swift and precise military tool like the empire’s elite assassins. Instead, it is used to bludgeon a foe into oblivion in bloody wars of attrition that can last for months, years or even decades in many cases. Such fighting tactics invariably saps the morale of enemy troops. However, Congregate soldiers seem uncannily apt at dealing with the mind-numbingness of long wars of this type. This isn't to say that they are immune to it, however; they simply aren't affected by it as easily. Although a single run-of-the-mill Congregate soldier can never be the equal of most shinobi in these days, there are thousands of men in each regiment and it is in the sheer size of its forces that the true strength of the The Congregate lies. A Congregate regiment is mostly uniform in its composition - Infantry regiments contain no heavy artillery, whilst armored regiments contain no infantrymen. As a result of this policy, regiments are required to work together in combined arms formations known as battle groups or task forces. This was done so that no faction of The Congregate would ever be able to rebel against the empire with such devastating effect as the combined arms regiments of the Imperial Army. Just as regiments provide individual units for the smaller tactical level battle groups, entire regiments are often drawn together to form massive strategic-level forces called army groups. These forces are led by high-ranking commanders and can consist of any number of regiments, from as few as two to as many as several hundred in the largest, sector-wide empire campaigns. Different types of Imperial Army regiments utilize different methods of warfare. Though most of their engagements would count as battles of attrition, often Imperial Army units will work alongside auxiliaries or specialized units in order to achieve different tactical outcomes some which may include, sabotage, infiltration, demolitions. The Imperial Army is the stalwart primary fighting force of the empire, capable of dispensing a myriad of specialized troops. The Imperial Army's most prominent asset is its ability to draw upon endless ranks of soldiers - drawn from various villages within the empire. Each village supplies an annual tithe of soldiers, in order to sustain the never-ending war machine that is the Imperial Army. Each regiment of the Imperial Army includes a substantial number of soldiers equipped with a broad range of war gear. The simple matter of billeting, feeding, and providing for the basic needs of these troops requires substantial resources. Of course, providing them with adequate equipment to engage in extended conflicts only complicates these matters. Ostensibly, the Department of Munitions ultimately assumes full responsibility for supplies. The overworked townspeople and adepts must constantly verify that the appropriate gear is sent to each regiment so that they may function at acceptable levels of efficiency. When a regiment is initially raised, its home land is expected to provide ample supplies as part of their military tithe to the empire. Consequently, the initial supply of foodstuffs, uniforms, battle armor and standard kit that are issued to each trooper are generally consistent with those used as part of the empire's standing military of defense forces. Only after a regiment has been issued these supplies and has completed at least rudimentary training can the empire tithe be considered complete. The variation between different shinobi military traditions and cultural proclivities leads to the substantial variations that are observed between Imperial Army regiments from different lands.